Legion of Plutorn
Formation After the decimation of the Plutornians at Northgate, a small group of Demonkin managed to flee south into the jungles of Arathain, where they began to plot their revenge on the templars. Driven to the brink of desperation, the seven Demonkin began raiding and pillagin villages for food, supplies and other necessary means of survival like shelter. In the summer of 226, the seven Demonkin decided that they needed to expand their numbers in order to survive. together as one, the seven men and women descended on a poor trading community called Sut'et. The elves of the community mostly fled, but a few stood and were taken prisoner or slain by the Demonkin. Three demonkin were also slain in the small fight. Together the four Demonkin worked their way into the Nether-Realm by means of magic, and decided to forge a second blade of corruption. Together they forged a demon blade by the name of Vile'thas, or "the corruptor" in their own tongue. Returning home was a simple trip, and soon their three prisoners were turned into Demonkin as well, and were driven by the same driving insanity that filled the others. But there was one defector. The half man-half demon Cynton, fled into the north to start his own colony of Demonkin, hoping to bring the race into a whole new light, for truly his heart was pure, and the demon blood had no affect on his soul, but only his body. By the year 230, the Legion of Plutorn had risen to around one hundred members, and instated a leader under the name of "Paul Torney" in honor of their fallen prophet, whose real name they had only learned of after his death. Paul Torney II led his Demonkin army once more against the Templars , further crippling the enemy's ranks, but entirely demolishing their own. After the three months war, the Legion of Plutorn found themselves with only thirty members left, and a slain leader. The Demonkin began shamelessly converting anyone they could find into Demonkin, but after a long while found that most would simply flee, seeing the Legion in its weakened state. The Legion would never again rise to its previous numbers. Paul Torney III was only instated in 425 during the onset of the Demon Wars in which the Legion stayed out of. Acting in secrecy against the Templars, the Legion's Demonkin waged countless guerilla style attacks on Templar Tutons and caravans, fighting and converting whomever they could. Present Day The Legion currently counts their numbers at about 97 strong, with many different types of Demonkin, ranging from those who have completely taken the form of an entirely different race, to those who retain their human, elf or dwarven appearances but pack a deadly demonic punch. Paul Torney III commands his Legion from an unknown place, but with the current resurgence in Templar strength, no current conflicts have been aroused. Ranking System Demonkin in the Legion are ranked by displays of power. A simple yet affective system of ranks has been inspired throughout the years to keep those lower in line behind Torney's massive power. *Initiate: A basic cultist of lesser power. The Initiate has literally no say in anything and is considered fodder by those above him or her. *Cultist: Member status, the cultists have no grand say, but feel free to tell Initiate's what to do, and often serve as pages and squires for the higher ranks. *Legionary: A cultist of a higher power. Usually Legionaries command men and women in battle, and have accomplished something worthy or have a strangely large amount of power. *Demon: The highest rank under leader a cultist can gain. These cultists have an insane amount of power and are exceptionally difficult to kill. Their dedication to the cause is unmatched and unwavering. Category:Canon Category:Factions Category:History